<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Milk Run(Mission File) by M_E_Carter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332864">The Milk Run(Mission File)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Carter/pseuds/M_E_Carter'>M_E_Carter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Agent Of Resistance [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Multi-Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, International Women's Day, Other, mission, nitramine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:31:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Carter/pseuds/M_E_Carter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peg's first mission is rally security for Women's Day.<br/>Will it be a walk in the park or a disaster?</p><p>Contains sub-missions:<br/>Bravo: A Basket of Deplorables<br/>Delta: A Call for Rescue<br/>Kilo: Sometimes the Dead Come Back</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Phil Coulson &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Agent Of Resistance [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Milk Run(Mission File)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="hfeed site">
  <p></p>
  <div class="site-content">
    <p></p>
    <div class="content-area">
      <p></p>
      <div class="entry-content">
        <p class="has-text-align-center">
          <strong>[SHIELD IN HOUSE SURVEILLANCE FILES: 03082017 1000hrs]</strong>
        </p>
        <p class="has-text-align-center">
          <strong>Loc: Briefing Room A, NYC SAFEHOUSE Madison/59th</strong>
        </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="wp-block-image is-style-default">
          <p>                                                </p>
        </div>
        <p>
          <strong>Nick: &lt;points to a map on the view-screen showing the rally location&gt;<em> Teams Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie will be patrolling the triangle around the Tower.  Delta, Echo, and Foxtrot will each take one of the inner sectors of the circle. India, Juliette and Kilo will patrol the outer rim of the sectors watching traffic patterns. One team in each trio will have a bomb dog with them.</em></strong>
        </p>
        <p><strong>Elena: &lt;whispers&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> I hate dogs, I hope we don’t get one. </em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>May: &lt;whispers back&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> They’re trained detectors, think of it as an agent, with fur.</em> </strong></p>
        <p>
          <strong>Fury: &lt;glares at the corner the whispers are coming from, continues&gt;<em> We’ll also have rescue on standby if needed. We don’t expect to have anything big to deal with but DO NOT HESITATE to call for backup if needed.</em></strong>
        </p>
        <p><strong>Maria: &lt;nudges Peggy, whispers&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Kilo, that’s us.</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong> <em>Nick: The rally starts at 1300hrs but I want all teams in positions by 1100. </em> </strong> <strong> <em>Anything</em> </strong><strong><em>out of the ordinary gets reported&amp; checked out, without blowing cover if possible. </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;looks over to Elena, Daisy and Phil&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Enhanced agents are NOT to use abilities </em></strong><strong><em>unless</em> </strong><strong><em>it’s a matter of public safety. Questions?  Good. You have your team assignments, time to suit up!</em> </strong></p>
        
        <h2 class="has-text-align-center">Bravo: A Basket of Deplorables</h2>
        <p class="has-text-align-center">
          <strong>[NYC Traffic Cam Footage 030817 1100hrs]</strong>
        </p>
        <p class="has-text-align-center">
          <strong>Loc: NW Columbus Circle, intersection of Broadway &amp;Central Park West, Manhattan NY</strong>
        </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="wp-block-image is-style-default">
          <p>                                       </p>
        </div>
        <p>
          <strong>&lt;Phil&amp; Daisy casually walking along Broadway&gt;</strong>
        </p>
        <p><strong>Daisy:</strong> <strong> <em> So, you just </em></strong><strong><em>gave</em> </strong> <strong> <em> Robbie the Darkhold? </em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Phil:</strong> <strong> <em> I considered hiding it away in our vaults, but it’s too powerful to be kept by SHIELD. The farther away the better. The Ghost Rider took it with him to some hell dimension to hopefully be destroyed.</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Daisy:</strong> <strong> <em> What about that weirdo Doctor on Bleeker St?</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Phil:</strong> <strong> <em> He prefers ‘Strange’, and it’s definitely in his mystical wheelhouse. However, I’d rather see Robbie destroy the book than let it sit on a shelf, waiting for the wrong person to pick it up.</em> </strong></p>
        <p>
          <strong>Daisy:<em> Well, as long as it’s gone. It could have caused a lot of problems. One less piece of weird in our lives is a relief. </em></strong>
        </p>
        <p><strong>Phil:<em> You can say that again. </em></strong> <strong>&lt;turns the corner onto 61st st, notices a blind vet with a sign, sitting across the street, playing the harmonica for handouts, with an orange cat sitting beside him. Phil grins&gt;</strong></p>
        <p><strong>Daisy: &lt;notices&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Wow. Someday I hope I’m that good.</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Phil: </strong> <strong> <em>At the harmonica? Yeah, me too. </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;points to a food cart&gt; </strong><strong><em>Ice cream?</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Daisy: &lt;laughs&gt; </strong> <strong> <em>It’s freakin March, we’re outside freezing our butts off, and you want ice cream?</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong> <em>Phil: &lt;shrugs&gt; Never a bad time for mint chip, my treat. </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;keeps walking toward food cart&gt;</strong></p>
        <p><strong>Daisy: &lt;sighs, following&gt; </strong> <strong> <em>They’d better have rocky road.</em> </strong></p>
        <p>
          <strong>&lt;The pair get ice cream, continue walking toward Central Park West, stopping near the intersection to talk and eat, discreetly watching the area&gt;</strong>
        </p>
        <p><strong>Daisy: </strong> <strong> <em>Any word on the Accords? It’d be nice to be able to work these jobs without worrying about good old Wonderdolt Ross and your buddy Talbot wanting to arrest me if I get caught using my powers.</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Phil: &lt;rolls his eyes&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> They’re close to rescinding them, but Ross is still encouraging the few holdouts. While the Accords only really apply to actions taken on foreign soil, I wouldn’t put it past Ross to try to nail ANY Enhanced he could get his hands on. He’s still pissed we outsmarted him when he wanted Emil Blonski to be part of the Avenger Initiative. </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;holds up his prosthetic arm&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> You’re not the only one they’d arrest. Every Enhanced agent is taking a risk volunteering for these outings. I’m hoping His Majesty T’Challa can turn the holdouts to our side. He’s been our biggest supporter in this.</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Daisy: &lt;nods&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Always good to have a king on your side. </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;notices a small group of five women looking out of place, tilts her head in their direction&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Pink Pussy Hats and Princess Peach heels? Kind of a mixed message there. </em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Phil: &lt;looks over&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Yeah, the red cap peeking out of the one’s shopping bag doesn’t help them blend in with today’s crowd either.</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Daisy: </strong> <strong> <em>Those bags look pretty heavy. What do you think? </em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Phil: &lt;looks regrettably at the half-eaten ice cream, before tossing it in a nearby garbage, Daisy follows suit&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Let’s go see if they need a hand carrying them. </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;subtly tapping his earpiece&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Bravo team checking possible instigators. </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;taps it off again&gt;</strong></p>
        <p>
          <strong>&lt;The pair move casually through the crowds, shadowing the women. They stop near the entrance to the tacky golden tower, whispering nervously to each other. Phil and Daisy hang back, watching. Urged on by the others, one pulls a can of spray paint from a bag, reading instructions. Shakes it weakly. Phil and Daisy casually walk up to the group.&gt;</strong>
        </p>
        <p><strong>Phil: </strong> <strong> <em>You really want to put a little energy into it when you shake one of those. First time tagging? </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;woman looks at him with disdain&gt;</strong></p>
        <p><strong>Tagger: &lt;startled&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> I, I don’t need help from a MAN. This is Women’s Day! I know what I’m doing! Now get out of my way. </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;shouting&gt; </strong> <strong> <em>Down with the patriarchy! </em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Daisy: &lt;smirks, pointing&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> If you knew what you were doing, you wouldn’t have the can pointed at yourself. </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;Woman looks back down at the can again -nozzle is indeed pointed at her, rather than the building.&gt;</strong></p>
        <p><strong>Second Woman:</strong> <strong> <em> They’re just trying to confuse you, Becky! Go on, do it!</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Third Woman &lt;becomes emboldened as well, reaches into her bag, pulling out a gardening brick, a red cap falls out beside her in the process&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> I know which way is up with THIS!</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Phil: &lt;points down at the cap&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> You dropped something there ma’am. </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;matter of factly&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> You wouldn’t want someone to see it and think you were some kind of Deplorable, trying to make the Women’s Movement look bad, now would you?</em> </strong></p>
        <p>
          <strong>&lt;All the women look down at the cap and pale at his words&gt;</strong>
        </p>
        <p><strong>Second Woman: &lt;angrily&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> THEY make the rest of us look bad! We’ve got plenty of rights, they don’t know what they’re talking about! They need to stop attacking our Leader, he’s got nothing BUT respect for women! Look at his beautiful wife and daughter!</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Daisy: &lt;tries not to gag&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Respect? Good old ‘grab ’em by the pussy’? If that’s what you want to call respect, I’ll pass.</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Becky: &lt;still holding paint can&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> You don’t know what you’re talking about, that’s all just fake news anyway!</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Phil: &lt;laughs&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> She must be watching the Bakshi Report. </em> </strong></p>
        <p>
          <strong>Becky: &lt;aims the paint can at him&gt; SHUT UP, SNOWFLAKE!</strong>
        </p>
        <p><strong>Daisy: &lt;holds hands out in what looks like a defensive posture, palms facing at the can&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Listen, we really don’t want any trouble, we just want you to stop, maybe think about what you’re doing here, and go home.</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Becky:</strong> <strong> <em> Trouble’s all that YOU PEOPLE want, so that’s what you’ll get! </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;still aiming the can at Phil&gt;</strong></p>
        <p><strong>Daisy: &lt;hands still up, smiles&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Are you sure you shook that can enough? </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;paintcan starts to tremble in the woman’s hand, shaking intensifies until the woman drops it&gt; </strong> <strong> <em>Then again, if you shake it </em></strong><strong><em>too</em> </strong><strong><em>hard, it could explode. </em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Third Woman: &lt;drops the brick, backs away, grabbing one of the others, dragging them along&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> You! You’re one of those FREAKS! The government will deal with you, just like all the other undesirables that need to be kicked out of this country! America for Americans!</em> </strong></p>
        <p>
          <strong>&lt;the rest of the group drops their bags, hurrying down the street away from Phil and Daisy&gt;</strong>
        </p>
        <p><strong>Phil: &lt;sighs&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> You know that blew our cover, right? We’re done for the day.</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Daisy: &lt;indignantly&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Hey! I tried to be nice! </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;picks up the discarded bags and items, angrily stuffing them in the nearest garbage can&gt; </strong> <strong> <em>And I HATE being nice to rude, closed-minded, snobby, narcissistic, entitled…..</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Phil &lt;cuts her off, sympathises&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Yeah, I know, </em> </strong> <em><strong> I know</strong><strong>. </strong></em> <strong>&lt;puts an arm around her shoulders as they start walking back to the safehouse&gt;</strong></p>
        <p><strong>Daisy: &lt;bitterly&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> I hope every one of their overpriced, poorly made, Chinese sweatshop shoes breaks a heel.</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Phil: &lt;taps his earbud again&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Bravo team returning home. Situation cleared, but our cover’s blown. It’s up to the rest of you to keep an eye on things.</em> </strong></p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="wp-block-image is-style-default">
          <p>                                                    </p>
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <h2 class="has-text-align-center">Delta: A Call for Rescue</h2>
        <p class="has-text-align-center">
          <strong>[NYC Traffic Cam Footage 030817 1245 hrs]</strong>
        </p>
        <p class="has-text-align-center">
          <strong>Loc: W Columbus Circle, Manhattan NY</strong>
        </p>
        <p>
          <strong>&lt;A nondescript man and woman blend into the crowd, sitting on a bench in Columbus Circle. She with an umbrella hung over her arm, pretending to read a book, he focused on a tablet&gt;</strong>
        </p>
        <p><strong>Simmons:</strong> <strong> <em> It’s nice to get out of the labs once in a while and actually spend some time together, don’t you think?</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Fitz: &lt;engrossed in tablet&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Hmm? </em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Simmons:</strong> <strong> <em> A simple day out, no aliens, no monsters, no psychotic androids, just us.</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Fitz: &lt;stiffens slightly at the mention of androids&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Uh, right. You do realize we’re on a mission, Jemma?</em> </strong></p>
        <p>
          <strong>Simmons:<em> Of course, but that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy the day. We really DO need some quiet time to talk. We still have to talk about how we’re going to balance work and a relationship together.</em></strong>
        </p>
        <p><strong>Fitz:&lt;tablet beeps&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Not now Jemma! </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;looks up across the street, where a hidden DWARF drone is scanning the area&gt;</strong></p>
        <p>
          <strong>Simmons: <em>When Fitz? We have to talk about it sometime.</em></strong>
        </p>
        <p><strong>Fitz: &lt;irritated and distracted&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> I said NOT NOW! Look! </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;shows her the tablet&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Sneezy is picking up trace amounts of </em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Simmons:&lt;cuts him off reading the chemical analysis&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Nitramine! </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;looks closer&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> It’s the upgraded formula from the Watchdogs, so hydrochloric-sodium acetate will only delay the detonation. Where is Sneezy scanning?</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Fitz: &lt;tilts his head, nodding across the street toward a line of parked media vans preparing to cover the rally&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> In Juliette’s patrol zone, but I don’t see them. </em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Simmons: &lt;puts her phone to ear&amp; discretely taps her earbud&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Juliette, dear, where are you? There’s something going on in your neighbourhood I think you should check out. </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;no response&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Juliette? Juliette? </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;looks at Fitz, concerned, shakes her head, leaves channel open&gt;</strong></p>
        <p><strong>Fitz: &lt;fiddles with tablet&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> I’ll send Doc over there to get a visual. </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;another stealthed DWARF starts scanning the area&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> No sign of Juliette team. </em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Simmons: &lt;looking over his shoulder&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> There! Scan back, that truck that says ‘Arabic Nation News’. They’re trying awfully hard to be subtly caught on everyone else’s cameras, but not really filming anything of their own. Give me x-ray in that area. </em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Fitz: &lt;filters scan to x-ray, reveals two bodies and a bomb inside van&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Looks like we found Juliette team and our nitramine. &lt;one of the news crew walks into scan&gt; AAND take a look at our friends.</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Simmons: &lt;notices slight skeletal abnormalities&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> They’re not even human! We need to take them out&amp; get that bomb neutralized. </em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Fitz: &lt;casually puts an arm around Simmons's waist as the two stroll through the crosswalk towards the van, whispers&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Will the Icers work on them?</em> </strong></p>
        <p>
          <strong> <em>Simmons: I don’t recognize their physiology, but they seem human enough on the surface. All we can do is try.</em> </strong>
        </p>
        <p>
          <strong>Coulson: &lt;comes across earbuds&gt;<em> Bravo team monitoring from base. Delta, do you need assistance?</em></strong>
        </p>
        <p><strong>Simmons: &lt;nervously&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> We’re still assessing the situation, please hold. </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;casually walks up to one of the two aliens without being noticed, Icer hidden beneath the umbrella over her arm. Two shots at close range, one goes down, as the other turns, pulling a knife, swinging at her. Fitz comes from behind, smashing the second alien in the side of the head with his tablet.&gt;</strong></p>
        <p>
          <strong> <em>Alien: &lt;grabs partner in one hand, touches chest with other&gt; Mos’sanhae faikaru! Htirrn lehrei dha lai! Haeuai kre! &lt;the two disappear in a shimmer of light&gt; {*loosely translated: Abort mission, enemy agents in the area, retreating now*}</em> </strong>
        </p>
        <p><strong>Fitz: &lt;looks at the spot where the aliens were an instant ago&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Well, that’s a nifty trick.</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Simmons: &lt;looks around&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> We’re bloody damn lucky everyone is focused on the start of the Rally. </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;opens van&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Still, we’ve more work to do. </em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Fitz: &lt;gently pulls the unconscious agents out, he and Simmons sit them on a nearby bench&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Now let's see about this bomb.</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Simmons:</strong> <strong> <em> This is enough nitramine to implode half of Central Park and the surrounding area! </em> </strong></p>
        <p>
          <strong>Coulson: &lt;still listening in over the earbud&gt;<em>Delta! What is the status of the bomb!?</em></strong>
        </p>
        <p><strong>Simmons: &lt;eyeing the yellowish-orange glow emanating from the bomb&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> There’s not enough time to get enough liquid nitrogen here to disarm it! I estimate ten minutes to implosion, max.</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Coulson: <em>We have Rescue en route.</em></strong> <strong>&lt;Fitz and Simmons look at each other questioningly&gt;</strong></p>
        <p>
          <strong>&lt;30 seconds later a woman in a blue and silver metal suit lands beside the two&gt;</strong>
        </p>
        <p><strong>Rescue:</strong> <strong> <em> What’s the best disposal method?</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Simmons:</strong> <strong> <em> You’ll have to take it out to sea. Two hundred miles into open water should be a safe distance. You’ll have to be fast, yet gentle. Too much jostling will cause it to implode sooner. I’m not sure even your suit’s propulsion could get you out of the blast range.</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Rescue: &lt;nods&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> On it. </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;picks up the van, lifting off into the air, takes off for the south-east of area&gt;</strong></p>
        <p>
          <strong>&lt;people in the area DO notice a van being airlifted out, turn &amp;look at FitzSimmons&gt;</strong>
        </p>
        <p><strong>Fitz: &lt;shrugs, hooks a thumb up at the van flying away&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> No Press Pass.</em> </strong></p>
        <p>
          <strong>&lt;halfway across the city, Rescue’s com channel beeps&gt;</strong>
        </p>
        <p><strong>Suit’s AI: </strong> <strong> <em>Ma’am, it’s Tony.</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Rescue: &lt;sighs&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Tony? You’re supposed to be running the company today so I can have a nice relaxing day off.</em> </strong></p>
        <p>
          <strong>Tony:<em> I thought ‘relaxing day off’ meant a mani-pedi with the girls, not bomb disposal. We haven’t even tested the suit yet, that’s just a prototype!</em></strong>
        </p>
        <p>
          <strong>Rescue: &lt;reaching edge of the water, continues flying&gt;<em> You’re one to talk. How may ‘business trips’ and ‘retreats’ did you take that were really Avenger missions that you didn’t want me to worry about you on?</em></strong>
        </p>
        <p><strong>Tony: &lt;stammers&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> ahb, ahb, ah, that was different!</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Rescue: &lt;irritated&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Oh really? You do realize that this bomb would take out half of Manhattan, including the mansion you’re currently arguing with me from? </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;truck begins to glow as Rescue nears minimum safe distance&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Oh crap! </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;speeds up, tosses the truck and turns full reverse&gt;</strong></p>
        <p>
          <strong>Tony: &lt;shouting across the com&gt;<em> Pepper? Pepper! Talk to me, babe! </em></strong>
        </p>
        <p>
          <strong>&lt;silence&gt;</strong>
        </p>
        <p><strong>Tony: &lt;still shouting&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> PEPPER! God damn it! Don’t leave me hanging like this!</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>&lt;silence&gt;</strong> <strong>  </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Tony: &lt;whispering&gt;<em> Pepper?</em></strong> <strong><em>I love you.</em></strong></p>
        <p><strong>Rescue:</strong> <strong> <em> You think you’re the only hero in this family?</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Tony: &lt;sighs in relief&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> NEVER do that to me AGAIN!</em> </strong></p>
        <p>
          <strong>Rescue: &lt;smiles just a little&gt;<em> Now YOU know how it feels. I’m heading back, the suit is going to need a few armour panels replaced that got pulled off during the blast, but otherwise, it’s all under control.</em></strong>
        </p>
        <p><strong>Tony: &lt;annoyed, relieved and proud&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> You did great hon. Next time though, give me a heads up maybe? </em> </strong></p>
        <p> </p>
        <h2 class="has-text-align-center">Kilo: <strong>Sometimes, the Dead Come Back</strong>
</h2>
        <p class="has-text-align-center">
          <strong>[NYC Traffic Cam Footage 030817 1330 hrs]</strong>
        </p>
        <p class="has-text-align-center">
          <strong>Loc: Central Park, SE Columbus Circle, Manhattan NY</strong>
        </p>
        <p>
          
        </p>
        <p>
          <strong>&lt;Maria and Peggy walking along the edge of Central Park alert for any disturbances after hearing the previous incidents over the coms&gt;</strong>
        </p>
        <p><strong>Peggy:</strong> <strong> <em> Why were those aliens posing as Arabs?</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Maria:</strong> <strong> <em> Most likely? To pin the blame on the Muslim community. Tensions are already high, and an incident of that level on US soil would have not only ensured the passing of the Muslim Ban but would have escalated the number and intensity of hate crimes nationwide.</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Peggy: &lt;shudders&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> I hate to think if they had succeeded. I’ve dealt with nitramine before. Nasty stuff. I wish Howard had never invented it.</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Maria: &lt;thinks back to Ultron&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Yeah, Starks’ don’t always think before they invent, they’re just driven by the science, and damn the consequences.</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Peggy: &lt;considers&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> You’re not wrong, however, they’ve also both invented things that have helped protect the world. Like the suit that young woman was wearing to dispose of the bomb. Her name is Pepper?</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Maria:</strong> <strong> <em> Yeah, she’s kinda Tony’s conscience. Does her best to try and keep him grounded.</em> </strong></p>
        <p>
          <strong>Peggy: &lt;snickers&gt;<em> Oh dear! That poor, poor woman I’ve seen enough to know that Anthony is more like his father than he cares to hear.</em></strong>
        </p>
        <p><strong>Maria: &lt;laughs&gt; </strong> <strong> <em>After hearing some of your stories? Yeah, I can see the family resemblance.</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Peggy:</strong> <strong> <em> I’m sure Pepper has plenty of stories of her own. Though I dare say Anthony is a bit more adventurous than his father. Howard would never have gone on anything called an ‘Avenger’ mission. They sound like some kind of special ops, similar to what we used to do in the Commandos.</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Maria: &lt;spins&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Well, yeah, something kind of like that. Highly, </em> </strong> <strong> <em>highly</em> </strong><strong><em>classified special ops for top agents and enhanced individuals.</em> </strong></p>
        <p>
          <strong>&lt;a short distance away, a man in a leather jacket with the collar flipped up and a baseball cap pulled low to hide his face, watches the women as they watch traffic, slowly making his way towards them&gt;</strong>
        </p>
        <p><strong>Peggy: &lt;curious&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Anthony is enhanced?</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Maria:</strong> <strong> <em> Well, he’s definitely no agent. Have you ever known a Stark to follow orders?</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Peggy: &lt;laughs&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Heavens no!</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Maria:</strong> <strong> <em> The suits he’s built are considered an enhancement, so in a way, yes, he’s considered an enhanced individual.</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Peggy:</strong> <strong> <em> If he’s working with SHIELD, that means he’s signed those Accords, hasn’t he? How many enhanced individuals are there? Have they all signed?</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Maria: &lt;sensing the conversation veering into dangerous territory&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> You know I can’t talk about that, Peg. Too much is tied into the Accords that is restricted access.</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Peggy: &lt;hiding her irritation&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Sorry, I just thought I should know more about these types of people if there are so many of them working with SHIELD. Also, I’m presuming not all of them work on our side. It would be a tactical advantage to know what is out there. I don’t want to get blindsided by the unexpected.</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Maria:</strong> <strong> <em> With all these portals opening, there’s a lot of unexpected running around. Half the things and people out there are new to us as well. We just have to stay on our….</em> </strong></p>
        <p>
          <strong>&lt;before she can finish, she spins around to swing at the man, who has come up behind the pair&gt;</strong>
        </p>
        <p><strong>Man: &lt;ducking quickly, laughing menacingly in a gravelly voice, with a Jersey accent, focused on Maria&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Is that how ya greet all your ex-coworkers, Hill?</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Maria: &lt;recognizes him, surprised, but recovers quickly&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> No Brock, only the ones who betrayed us to HYDRA and were supposed to be dead.</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Peggy: &lt;at the mention of HYDRA, draws her Icer, the barrel inches from his side&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> We can always fix that last part.</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Brock: &lt;grabs the Icer from her hand with lightning speed, crushing it in his grip, then tossing it aside&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> You girls wouldn’t get to play with real guns with this many civis around. </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;turns back to Maria&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Is this the best ya can do for fresh meat now that HYDRA’s not running the show any more?</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Maria: &lt;backs away, drawing him into the park away from the crowds&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> How’d you do it? I mean, a suicide vest is pretty tough to come back from.</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Brock: &lt;following Maria, still mostly ignoring Peg&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Compliance is rewarded. I thought I’d quit HYDRA after SHIELD fell, but HYDRA don’t quit you, especially not if you’re still useful. They found what little was left of me after the blast and re-built me. </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;pulls off his hat&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> They gave me back my looks as a bonus. Didn’t even have to go into the brain blender.</em> </strong></p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="wp-block-image is-style-default">
          <p>                                                     </p>
        </div>
        <p><strong>Maria:</strong> <strong> <em> Shame they couldn’t build you a better personality. </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;Peg comes from behind, kicking him in the back of the knee and driving an elbow into the side of his head, neither blow seems to have much effect on him, he backhands Peg and she goes flying yards away, nearly missing a small tree&gt;</strong></p>
        <p><strong>Brock: &lt;still focused on Maria, swings, she blocks and dodges back further into the trees, he laughs&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Man! You’re stuck training newbie recruits? </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;shakes his head&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> After all this time, you’d think you’d finally get to be in charge at SHIELD. Just can’t seem to kick your way through that glass ceiling, eh pussycat?</em> </strong></p>
        <p>
          <strong>&lt;Peg gets back up, wipes blood from her lip, reaches into her pocket, pulling out a pair of taser disks&gt;</strong>
        </p>
        <p><strong>Maria:</strong> <strong> <em> As a friend of mine would say, I know my value, and anyone else’s opinion </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;punctuates each word with a punch&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> doesn’t. really. fucking. matter. </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;spins and connects a powerful roundhouse kick to the side of his head that actually causes Brock to stumble a little&gt;</strong></p>
        <p>
          <strong>&lt;Peg takes the opportunity, throwing the disks, they arc on contact, but Brock just laughs&gt;</strong>
        </p>
        <p><strong>Brock:</strong> <strong> <em> Nat already tried that one before. Don’t you girls talk in the locker room? Do ya think HYDRA would build me a body that could be short-circuited so easily? I can do that trick too. </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;his hand sparks as he grabs Maria by the arm, her muscles lock and her body stiffens as the electricity runs through her, he turns to Peg, his other hand hovering over Maria’s chest&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> How much do ya think she can take before her heart stops?</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Peg: &lt;fumbles with her watch, activating the unfamiliar tech, the Iron Gauntlet unfolding and enveloping her hand, aimed at Brock&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> How much do you think YOU can take before you drop?</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Brock: &lt;finally actually LOOKING at Peg, drops Maria, who crumples to the ground unconscious&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> I </em> </strong> <strong> <em>KNOW</em> </strong> <strong> <em> you! You’re Rogers’ ol lady. ‘Cept you ain’t old no more. What’d ya do, take out your dentures and suck down a lil super soldier secret sauce? </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;makes a rude pantomime as he laughs&gt;</strong></p>
        <p><strong>Peg: &lt;caught off guard by his mention of Steve, takes a step back, arm drops&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> How, how do you know Steve?</em> </strong></p>
        <p><strong>Brock:</strong> <strong> <em> Before your asshole boyfriend dropped a building on me, we were on missions together. He used to open that crappy, beat-up old compass of his with your picture in it. </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;mocking&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> ‘Oh my poor Pattycakes, boohoo, I wish she could be out in the field with me.’ </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;closes the distance between them&gt;</strong></p>
        <p><strong>Peggy: &lt;stares at him with daggers in her eyes&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> Steve would never have served with a HYDRA bully like you!</em> </strong> <strong> &lt;punches him square in the face, ribbons of fake skin stick to her gauntlet as she exposes the metal hidden beneath, his head snaps back, he looks at her, his grin even more disturbing without the disguise&gt;</strong></p>
        <p><strong>Brock:</strong> <strong> <em> Ooo, that tickled. </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;grabs her by the throat, lifting her off the ground&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> I just wish Cap was here. It’d break his heart to watch me crush yours. Because </em></strong><em><strong>this</strong><strong>, dollface, </strong></em> <strong> <em>this</em> </strong> <strong> <em> IS personal.</em> </strong></p>
        <p>
          <strong>&lt;Peggy choking, claws at the arm holding her as he reaches back with the other, preparing to crush her sternum. Her gauntleted hand comes up, she presses it against the side of his face and fires the repulsor beam. The blast sends them both flying backwards. Peg landing on the ground yards away, her gauntleted arm twisted at an awkward angle. Brock into a large sapling that snaps, the jagged edge of the remaining tree protruding from his chest, part of his metal skull melted away from the point-blank range of the blast&gt;</strong>
        </p>
        <p><strong>Brock: &lt;still alive, but seriously damaged, pulling himself off the tree&gt; </strong> <strong> <em>YOU FUCKING BITCH!</em> </strong> <strong> &lt;opens a com chanel&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> I need extraction! Now! </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;he runs deeper into the park, disapearing&gt;</strong></p>
        <p>
          <strong>&lt;Peg and Maria both lie unconscious on the ground, as their coms go wild with chatter as the other teams try to locate them. Rescue is the first to arrive, landing between them&gt;</strong>
        </p>
        <p><strong>Rescue:</strong> <strong> <em> Kilo is DOWN! </em> </strong> <strong>&lt;checks both for vital signs&gt;</strong> <strong> <em> No casualties, but medics needed to my location NOW!</em> </strong></p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="wp-block-image is-style-default">
          <p>                                      </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes From Peg’s Desk</p><p>So much for a nice simple walk in the park, eh? Longtime readers from the original story series on my old website will recognize this mission. It’s been polished up and condensed from four posts into one as you can tell by the headers. </p><p>This was originally a lot of work because I’m a stickler for details and continuity. I had to find the top speed of a Mark 40 suit, the blast radius per ounce of nitramine, scanned news coverage of the 2017 Women’s Day event, research how big an electrical shock a human could survive and the effects of it, even pulled up Google maps of to sketch out the exact mission space and plot out the patrol zones. A lot of work, but a lot of fun to write.</p><p>As always, there was also researching exactly what was going on in the MCU at the time. SHIELD fans will notice we sidestepped the Framework story arc by sending the Darkhold off with Ghost Rider sooner than it originally happened. (Sorry folks, we’re already living in a dystopian alternate timeline, adding another would have been too much for even ME to juggle)</p><p>Next few episodes, we’ll be dealing with the aftermath of this mission. Just how bad were Maria and Peg injured? Will there be consequences for Daisy’s use of her powers or Pepper’s use of the suit? How will everyone react to the news that Crossbones/Rumlow is back from the dead? Want answers? Stay tuned. <br/>MEC</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>